


Un-Common Ground

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami sleeps over, his friends visit and Akihito panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un-Common Ground

 

Akihito groaned as consciousness gripped him and shoved the sleep addled part of his brain into full awareness. His limbs felt numb as the pressure in his bladder increased and he groaned again in frustration, he did not want to move. The sun filter in through the bedroom window and he made an unconscious move to roll over  and paused. His eyes flew open when his hand and body came in contact with warm skin.

Asami.

Asami, sleeping in his bed.

Akihito’s eyes twitched at the audacity. He shoved the man’s shoulders. “Bastard, get up. There isn’t enough room for both of us here.”

Asami turned and lazily reached an arm out while mumbling something about wanting more ass and Akihito flew out of bed so fast he almost stumbled and fell. He was _still_ feeling the after effects from the amount of ass Asami got last night.

Asami raised his head and peeked at him. “Come back to bed.”

Akihito shook his head. “Not while you’re in it, my ass has had enough of you!”

Asami lowered his head back to the pillow, closed his eyes and patted the side of the bed just vacated. “You’re naked and angry and I’m getting hard...” A yawn. “Come back to bed.”

Akihito tip toed away to the bathroom, grinning devilishly to himself. Asami made no move to follow, just continued lying there trying to sleep. _Serves you right for trying to run a marathon with me last night, bastard._

When he was in the bathroom, Akihito did his business, showered and came out looking for clothes. He moved as stealthily as possible to not wake the other man sleeping in his bed, which was a rare occasion by itself. Akihito couldn’t help pausing to look at Asami while he slept, who looked nothing like the devil he knew he was. Quite the opposite, actually, with his face a serene picture of calm and beauty; like an angel.

An unbidden, wistful smile came over Akihito’s features and before he could berate himself for the action (because Asami didn’t deserve not even a glimpse of acknowledgement), there was a knock on his front door.

“Hey Aki, open up!”

Akihito jumped, startled at the sound of Takato’s voice and he ran out and closed the bedroom door softly behind him, hoping that the noise wouldn’t wake Asami. He quickly opened the front door.

“Aki, we brought beer.” Kou grinned, following on the heels of Takato as they entered the apartment.

Akihito closed the door behind them as his fret metre shot up a few notches. What if Asami woke up and his friends saw him? “Hey guys, isn’t it a little too early for beer?”

Takato and Kou threw themselves on the living room couch and popped the cap on their ice cold beer after taking it from a grocery bag.

“No, it’s 10am in the morning, Aki. Man, you oversleep a lot.”

Akihito’s eyes travelled sideways to the clock on the adjacent wall and his eyes widened. Asami never oversleeps.

“Don’t worry Aki.”

The blond looked to his friends then. “It’s not that. Look, I’m having an important guest over for an interview so can you guys come back later?”

Both friends’ eyebrow rose at that remark.

“But you’re the one that told us you’ll be free today.” Takato.

Akihito fumbled around for words as he fibbed. He hated lying to his friends, and like most other things, it was all Asami’s fault.

“Well, ah, it was a last minute thing.” He scrambled to grab the bag of liquor but was too slow when Kou swept it up in his arms instead.

“Well, we can stay ‘til your guest arrives, we aren’t a threat to anybody’s secret identity in your apartment, you would meet them in a back alley for that.” Kou took another swig of beer after his sentence and Takato followed suit.

Akihito inwardly fumed at their stubbornness. Asami’s morning hard-on raged like road kill on his ass and he didn’t want his friends around for that. No way in hell.

“Look...”

Before Akihito could get another word out Takato butted in with raised eyebrows. “Are you hiding something from us, Aki?”

Akihito’s excuse flew back down his throat instantly. He looked between the bedroom door and his friends, hoping Asami didn’t come out butt naked because he was a show off like that. His panic metre upped a notch again because Takato could tell something was going on and he wasn’t good at lying, obviously.

Kou burped. “Yeah, Aki. You’re really dodgy this morning...”

Akihito sighed. There’s no way he would explain Asami in his bedroom; the man was a well kept secret so far and he wanted him to remain that way.  “I honestly have unforeseen circumstances and would like...”

At that precise moment there was a loud ringing from the bedroom, like an alarm going off and Akihito flew towards the door before his friends could do little more than turn their heads and look.

Akihito stopped with his hand on the handle and looked back at his friends nervously. They both watched him with furrowed eyebrows. He waved one hand dismissively and chuckled while sweat beaded on his forehead. “Well, I’m going to turn it off...be right back.” Then he slapped the door close behind him.

Takato and Kou exchanged ‘What the fuck?’ glances with each other before settling back and resuming their drinking.

“I think he’s lost it,” Takato muttered. Kou nodded in agreement.

*****VF*****

Akihito entered his bedroom to the sight of a naked Asami sitting up on his bed while shutting off the alarm clock.  Asami was definitely awake this time, in more ways than one if his morning hard on was anything to go by. Akihito licked his lips nervously, partly because the sight of a naked Asami never failed to tickle his libido and partly because he was nervous as fuck. Takato and Kou were a few metres away and didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon. He decided to cut to the chase because he knew what Asami would want right now.

Akihito took a few steps towards the man not looking in his direction. “Look, let’s fuck later. My friends are here and...” and before Akihito could finish his sentence, Asami had grabbed him by the arm, flung him on the bed so he was on his stomach and was canvassing him with his larger body, pinning him in place. A surprised curse was about to leave his lips, but he cut himself off at the remembrance his friends were outside the door waiting on him and it wouldn’t do to have them barging in in a panic.

The curse came though, just in a lower pitch than expected. “You asshole, my friends are right outside, we _cannot_ do this now.”

And even through his tirade Akihito was pushing back on Asami, trying to get away while the man shoved his pants to below his ass. His blood pounded in his ears and his body trembled at the realization that Asami was going to fuck him here and now, without regards to his circumstances. A large hand clamped over his mouth before his legs were pushed apart by more determined legs. He anticipated the sudden penetration but was still gasping in shock as Asami’s cock filled and stretched his hole. It was pain, pleasure and panic, and a part of him was glad the man’s larger hands were cutting off his disgruntled groans and pleasure filled moans.  Asami rode him hard and fast, deep, and pounded into his ass with a girth he felt in every pore. Akihito’s eyes rolled back in his head as his breathing became shallow and his body tightened in response to the ministrations. He grabbed the hand Asami had around his mouth as his voice grew higher in pitch and bit down, sinking his teeth into the flesh. A muttered curse of ‘fuck’, barely audible over the thrum of his body, was heard and Asami readjusted his hand so he couldn’t bite him again.

Asami twisted one hand behind Akihito’s back, braced on his knees and fucked the blond even harder than before. Akihito’s ass burned and his twisted arm and shoulder ached, but his clothed cock rubbing against his pants and the bed levelled out the pain with an intense need to come. He wished Asami would jack him off and hurry up; the longer they spent, the more likely they would get caught.

Asami then released his arm and his mouth and flipped them over with a grunt and an audible release of breath. He was now straddling the man and he bit his lip to keep from crying out, because Asami’s cock kept jolting that little bundle of nerve and it felt so damn good.  Asami pulled him backward, back to chest, so the back of his head rested on one of his broad shoulders. One hand clamped over his mouth again while the other shoved his pants waist down and Asami’s leg manoeuvred until he managed to kick the denim off completely. Asami exposed his rock hard cock, hand fucking him while Asami moved his hips in a circular motion, screwing him slow and deep. He could tell Asami was looking over his shoulder down at his body and his cock leaking precome from the pleasure threatening to shut his brain down. Hr felt Asami rub the tip with his fingers so he could use it as lube to pump him faster.

“You love when I fuck you, don’t you Akihito?” Asami husked in his ear and his entire body jolted in time with his cock. He felt even more hot and bothered than before, especially when that hot tongue licked at the shell of his ear.

“Knowing your friends are outside that door and if they open it they get a view of your hole fucking my cock turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Something in Akihito’s gut coiled unbearably tight, wound and ready to snap like a stretched out elastic. He whimpered like a wounded animal in Asami’s hand.

Asami made a particularly hard thrust. “Any moment they can come barging in to see you like this...”

Akihito kept making keening noises as Asami’s baritone voice, deep rooted dick and skilled hands sent shivers of utmost pleasure down his spine. In a moment of white hot pleasure, he came into the man’s hand with a scream, feeling his body clench around Asami as he released. A moment later Asami stilled as he laid on top of him, boneless, he felt Asami pull out and hot, sticky cum was shooting on to his balls, cock and abdomen.

Laying there with his breath coming in pants, Akihito was about to roll off Asami when there was a knock on his bedroom door. He stiffened in fear as Cold sweat washed over him.

“Aki, are you alright in there? You’ve been gone a long time.” It was Kou.

Akihito cleared his throat and decided on something to say before Kou would try to open the door and enter.

“I’m, huh...I’m fine Kou! I’m on the toilet, constipation, will be out in a bit!”

“Oh, ok.”

Kou’s retreating footsteps could be heard and Akihito released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Asami chuckled beneath him and Akihito shoved off almost violently before turning to glare at the man.

“You fucking asshole...” he hissed. “Do you know what kind of trouble I’ll be in if they find you here? And the room smells like sex, goddamnit.” He grabbed Asami’s white shirt and used it to wipe the cum from off his skin before throwing it to the ground angrily. _Serves him right, bastard._

Asami chuckled again. “Constipation is a good way to describe something in your ass that doesn’t want to come out, because I wasn’t going to stop until I’m done with you.”

Akihito was stalking towards the bathroom for a quick clean up and stopped, turning around to glare daggers at Asami. “I’m changing the lock of my fucking door.”

Asami looked amused and Akihito felt murderous. “Don’t leave this damn room.” He walked away.

*****VF*****

Kou and Takato watched Akihito as he re-entered the living room, looking a bit off kilter.

“Hey, Aki, are you alright?” Kou asked.

Akihito nodded and smiled but said nothing as he walked over. Takato noticed his uneven footsteps immediately. “Was it that big that you can’t walk properly?”

Akihito stiffened at the question. Did Takato know about what he was doing with Asami? He felt like disappearing and never returning.

“No need to blush, constipation can be a bitch. Maybe you need to see a Doctor?” Takato suggested with a vague look of concern on his face.

When Akihito realized that his excuse was the subject of the conversation, some of the tension in his body left. “No, I’ll be fine.”

While holding his empty beer bottle, Kou asked. “You sure?”

Akihito smiled while sitting beside them. “Yeah.” _As long as the devil incarnate keeps his ass quiet in there._

Takato slapped his hands on his legs and drew in a deep breath before exhaling. “Well, Kou and I have been out here thinking that maybe we really should be on our way. To be honest I could be preparing for an assignment tomorrow and he’s got to finish some work he’d started.”

The two stood to leave. Akihito stood too. “Fine. I’m really sorry about this.”

Kou hugged him around the shoulders and Takato ruffled his hair. They headed towards the front door.

“Next time we’ll call ‘Mr I’m so busy’.” Takato laughed before he and Kou left the apartment.

Sighing off the remnant of his fear since his friends were gone, Akihito huffed before returning to the bedroom to a still naked, dirty Asami, who apparently made no room to clean up after their little session.

Akihito licked his lips. “Up for round four?”

Asami smirked and widened his legs in invitation. “Four for you, five for me.”

Akihito deduced that giving Asami exactly what he wanted would get him out of his hair-and ass- that much faster, so he stripped and gave himself over to the pleasure.

  



End file.
